In the drilling and completion arts, sealing of various components and or spaces is important. Sealing annular spaces is quite common and can significantly affect borehole activity or efficiency. There are many and varied types of seals that have been used successfully over the years in many borehole but there is a particular difficulty with respect to high temperature/high pressure applications. Such applications are becoming more common in connection with the use and exploitation of deeper boreholes for such as Carbon Dioxide sequestration, geothermal activities and Petroleum production, for example.
High temperature environments tend to degrade sealing materials and high pressure is difficult for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, with increasing depths and a relentless pursuit of subterranean business opportunities, the art is always receptive to improvements in sealing technology.